Only Human
by PinkBolt
Summary: Story about their time together which takes a closer look into V's and Evey's relationship. Will it grow?


Hi to all, a brief summary: V for Vendetta fan, inspired by other readers and never did I ever think I would actually write one but here it goes. Credit to _Alan Moore_ for this beautiful graphic novel piece which turned into a movie. I've decided to write about the relationship between V and Evey and to allow you all to watch how their relationship grows. Lets go...

**_Chapter 1: __All's Well That Ends Well_**

Five hours ago, an effort to act as humanly as possible failed to impress a small creature. This small creature spent most of her days in the guest room since being saved, which now had become "her" room. V's genteel pleas to request for her presence was not successful, in fact, it was the opposite.

"Evey, I kindly request of you to come out, you are not doing yourself any good by staying in there all day everyday."

"No!" snapped Evey.

"Evey please, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." A firm statement.

"I disagree." V knew she was lying.

"I don't want to come out."

"Why?" V wanted to understand Evey's behavior. She was very irate this evening. As much as she hated to say this but this was the only way to allow V to leave her alone.

"I want nothing from you, I don't know you and I don't ever want nothing to do with you. Just leave me alone!"

V was aware of the consequences when saving Evey but it will take more to convince her that he is not what she thinks of him. It stung him a bit but there are more important things to be focused on instead of feeling anything towards Evey's choice of words.

"You've should have left me!" V remained quiet and stood with no intention to aggravate her more.

"If that's what you wish, so be it." V left the building and out of the underground to continue his mission.

Fiver hours later, after hours of tossing and turning, Evey could not sleep tonight while V on the other hand was staring at the ceiling in the other room. Coincidental, they both sighed. It's past midnight and minds were wandering but for V, there was something bothering him; a creature that he recently saved few weeks ago who would not cooperate.

Evey couldn't take it anymore and decided to venture out in the dark. She discreetly makes her way to the main room without turning any lights on to avoid detection. She accidently bumps into the grand piano. As quiet as she could be, she stood in front of the piano and opened the covers of the keyboard. She began to observe the keys in front of her and freely let her fingers splayed on the keyboard, foot ready on the pedal and eyes adjusted in the dark, then the sound of soft tunes began. She began to play her recital even though she was well aware of V resting somewhere in the shadow gallery. Unnoticeably, a shadow figure sat up that was resting on the piano bench behind her. The shadow quietly listened to this classical piece, trying not to disturb or scare her. Beautiful and compassionate melodies were flowing so delightfully around the room that Evey didn't feel a presence in the room and as she comes to an end, a voice behind her scared her.

"Piano concerto in G Major; Adagio Assai by Maurice Ravel",

"V! Don't do that to me!" whispered Evey.

"Apologies, madam" V chuckled. While Evey was catching her breath, V couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"…But was I correct, Evey?"

"You and I both know you were certainly correct", a smile detected by V coming from Evey's voice.

"A fine piece."

"Yes"

"Evey, may I ask to how you possess such a gift?" she contemplated whether to talk about her life. Talk about herself to a complete masked vigilante, stranger, and a terrorist? She gave it some thought and then…

"My Father (a minute pause)…he—

"Evey, you do not have to tell me if you don't want to". V understood if she doesn't want to talk just yet but how is he going to learn about her if she doesn't speak?

"No, I'd like to…he would play the piano late at night while Mum would be sleeping and knowing me, I do not sleep well at night. I would go downstairs to my father and he would be playing the piano we had in the spare room. I would come and sit on his lap while he'd softly play the piano lulling me to sleep. It was a routine for him and I to be up at silly o'clock but it was beautifully inspiring for me as I later learned to play."

"A father that anyone could ask for" smiled V.

"Yes, he was and still is the best father in the world. He would play classical music and one in particular became my favourite…" Evey hoping that V will finish her sentence…

"Piano concerto in G Major; Adagio Assai"

"Viola". Evey smiled.

V was intrigued and hoped that Evey will talk more in the future about herself, he's started become fascinated in her already. They were quite similar in a way because they both like reading, have a keen interest in classical music and play the piano.

V made space for Evey to sit next to him as he realised she's been standing there for quite some time. He placed his gloveless fingers on the keyboard and began to play his favourite classical piece. Evey joined along and V permitted Evey to share the keyboard. Evey to the left and V to the right, they blended quite well together.

"**Nocturne by Frédéric Chopin… **" Evey softly whispered.

"Hmm…" Engrossed and speechless by Evey and her knowledge, V was definitely feeling something tonight.

Both in trance, they didn't realise what time it was until Evey accidently slipped into V's lap when she went too far onto his side playing the higher keys with V. V caught her from behind holding both of her elbows as she quickly sat up and apologised to him.

"That's quite alright, Evey". They both went quiet until V thought of something to help Evey go back to sleep.

"Evey…" Evey turns to V.

"Earlier today, I-" Evey interrupted him.

"It is me that should explain. I am sorry for what I said there, I shouldn't have said those things; I cringe to look back what I said. I was sad and frustrated that I will not be out for a year…but I have come to grips with it. You saved me and took me in even though you didn't have to. You're a stranger to me and having to come grips with that was hard for me."

"Apology accepted. I understand and if you need of anything, then let me know" V replied.

"Thank you, V." They both sat quietly for a minute and V focused back to Evey's sleeping trouble that she explained minutes ago.

"Are you still struggling to sleep?" V asked.

"I…Yes, I am but I guess it's really early to be sitting around at the piano. I should head off to bed."

"Maybe I can assist you with your sleep deprivation?"

"How so?" Evey was curious.

"Ah, stay seated while I go and grab a few things." Evey could hear the smile in V's voice. She felt some kind of warmth towards V. It's been such a very long time since anyone has gone through his or her way to help her and companionable company. How she missed her father. V's gesture had meant something to Evey tonight. She thought wrong of V earlier in the day and now, the tables have turned.

V went into his candle lit room and walked to his chaise, which had his warm fleecy like blanket and his deep soft pillow. As he exited his room, he made his way quickly to the kitchen and set his eyes on the kettle. V rummaged through the cupboards and found a Horlicks tub containing its contents inside. Two Horlicks for the night will help them both to rest up that if their minds will allow them to have their rest.

Evey who is still waiting starts to wonder what V's doing but soon as she turns, V is next to her.

"V, I wish you'd stop scaring me like that, I will end up having an heart attack!"

"Apologies Evey. I will not allow it to happen in my presence, you are in capable hands"

"Is that so? That means I will have to trust you on a lot of things"

"Love all, _trust_ a few, do wrong to none." V quoted.

"All's Well That Ends Well"

"Viola. You do seem to continue to surprise me, Evey".

"There's a lot to know and you to find out."

She stared into him in the dark. Her eyes were well-adjusted to the surroundings. V presents his blanket and pillow and laid it on the sofa near them.

"V, do you mind if I stay here? I mean, I am comfortable where I am now and…I'm quite happy sitting by you. I do enjoy a good company and I happen to appreciate yours." Did she just say that? V could not believe his ears but with a courteous reply, V remained respectful towards Evey.

"As you wish, Evey."

He wrapped his blanket around her, left the pillow, and gave her cup filled Horlicks. V sat next to her and began to play a piece hoping Evey will try to get some sleep. After a while, Evey could feel the effects of her warm Horlicks kicking with V continuing to play for her. Wait, he's playing for me? Evey thought. She's astonished that V had indicated he had taken in every word she said earlier about her father.

Evey started to drift off and slowly placed her head on V's top part of his arm. Oh so comfortable and warm yet so toned and strong. V on the other hand felt something warm relax on his shoulder and looked to see what it was while he was playing. Ah, success! She's finally drifting off like she would have done back when she was a child. In this moment, V felt something strange, a strange sort of feeling…a feeling a human would feel. What is this? As he continues to stare at Evey, he enjoyed the beauty before him and couldn't help but start to think a little bit more of her.

Ten minutes later, V decides that tonight is coming to an end and he too should retire to bed. He closed the piano very quietly and began to wrap his arms around Evey, left arm trapped just under her head but slowly and carefully, he underhook his arm and laid it on her back. He lifted his right arm to check if Evey is tucked in with his blanket and underhook his arm under her knees. Slowly he rose up with Evey in his arms and began to make their journey to her room where she will remain there for a year. Her head snuggled into V's chest, which made him look down to see if the beauty is sleeping. How he relished this humanly creative before him. Already at her room, he opened her duvet and carefully lowered her down into the guest bed. Evey subconsciously moved her legs into the duvet making it easier for V to cover her with the remaining space of her duvet. Pillows plumped for her as her head sank slowly and softly into them. V stood there for a while enjoying the view with millions of thoughts rushing through his head. How is he going to sleep for the remaining hours? V left her room and made his journey to his room to try and sleep. After hearing the door close with a soft click, Evey sat up and contemplated whether to go and follow V to wish him goodnight.

As he closed his door behind him, he leans back on the door with his head leaning at the top to support his poor mind that was rushing tonight. Frustratingly, he turned to face the door stretching his arms and palms flat on the door, head facing down thinking whether to go out or stay in? No he thought, he would simply go to bed and sleep it off. Dressed down after a shower, he hops into bed with a book…he knows he will not sleep at all.

As V's settled in, a small knock came from the door, a very quiet knock. V wondered who it could be but fortunately, only one guest is living in his chamber and that would be Evey. Trying to distract Evey, V quickly put his robe on and blew the candle out to make the whole room dark. He opens the door and –

"Sorry V, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"Oh heavens no! In fact you've caught me red handed…I'm unable to rest tonight, unfortunately." Looking down at his hands.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, please, come in" V waves inside.

"Thank you, I'm not stopping but I wanted to say thank you"

"Whatever for, Evey?"

"For listening. You made your way to help me sleep knowing your struggling to sleep yourself, why?"

"I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion", V smiled.

"I've taken in your father's method on helping a young lady to sleep tonight if that is OK with her? If this offends her, I shall discard the method and bore her of my quotations and mimics all night failing to help her sleep"

Evey giggled. This was the first time V has ever seen her laugh. He's realised that he can finally begin to pleasure his guest throughout the duration he has left with her.

"You should try it someday V."

"Play and sleep? That'll be very challenging; I must conquer your challenge and defeat it with dignity."

"No silly, maybe I could assist?" V knew this question would come up but he'll have to past on that for now.

"Another time Evey, you must retire as it is quite late"

"I'm returning you a favour, V…take it or leave it?" Evey being humorous but serious at the same time

"I will keep this in mind and will take up on that offer when the time is right", chuckled V.

"Good" Mission part accomplished.

"Well, I bid you good night and have fond dreams."

"You're too kind, V. Goodnight and I too wish you sweet dreams and please, if you're struggling, I may have a cure to help" Evey smiled.

"Thank you" Evey made her way to her room as V watched her completely disappeared in the dark and heard the click of her door shut. What a delightful creature. Oh how he has a soft spot for her now…

References:

"_Love all, __trust__ a few, do wrong to none "-__William Shakespeare__, __All's Well That Ends Well._

"_I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion" _- _Much Ado about nothing_

_Note: I will continue if there's interest from you all to progress._


End file.
